Camp Disaster
by Hannah Elizabeth Lesoski
Summary: Socially awkward Heaven Turner (Looks like Kelly Kelly) and her popular sister Devon Turner (looks like Michelle McCool) get unexpectedly sent to a preppy camp! Heaven already being awkward only has one friend Aj will she make it the whole summer and find love or will Mayrse get to her first? Read to find out! Warning super sad at some parts!
1. Chapter 1

Heaven's POV

Today was the last week of school. I hopped down the stairs! I got straight on the computer to chatterbox a online instant messaging site! I messaged Aj!

Me: Hey

Aj:Whats up

Me:Nothing just getting ready for school!

Aj: Me 2

Me: Can you believe what Maysre said about my shoes, She said they are hideous!

Aj: Mayrse can't even spell hideous!

Me: lol

Aj: Shoes please.

Me: Only if you pick me up!

Aj:No your hideous lol

Me: Bring it brat.

"Who are you calling a brat?" My mom asked.

"Uh Jake from state farm!" I smiled.

"Do you want me to take away your computer privileges?" My mom replied.

"Aj and we are just messing around mom!" I said.

"Okay well bye hun see you after school!" My mom kissed my head.

"Where's Devon?" I asked.

"She got picked up by Mayrse earlier!" My mom replied.

"Oh." I looked down "Bye mom!"

"Bye." Slam the door shut. Aj came and picked me up! Today is my birthday! We walked our way up the school when...

"My brother wears those shoes he's ten!" Mayrse laughed.

"Don't you just love high school?" I said.

"The best years of are life right!" Kaitlyn laughed.

"Yeah." Aj laughed too. I really didn't see what was funny!

In The School!

"What does contribute mean?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I know what it means do your own homework!" Aj pushed Kaitlyn playfully.

"Oh come on Heaven your a brainyack tell me!" Kaitlyn said but I was already drooling.

"What are you looking at?" Aj asked.

"She is staring at Randy Orton!" Kaitlyn giggled.

"He is so dreamy!" I swooned.

"You know he is just a dumb jock right!" Aj said.

"No he is not!" I stomped.

"Your ridiculous !" Aj laughed. Then we walked to class!

In Class.

I walked in and sat down! Then Mrs. Stratus started to teach.

"Everyday there was history made on this day King Jon the third was born in frace! Today a very bright student closer to home was born Happy Birthday Heaven!" Mrs. Stratus said.

"Happy Birthday." Daniel the guy who sits in front of me said.

"Thanks." I replied. Then I got a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and Randy was the one who tapped my shoulder.

"Happy Birthday!" He smiled.

"Thanks." I blushed.

After Class.

Aj, Kaitlyn and I walked to lunch!

"Tell me what happened!" Kaitlyn begged.

"Well he tapped me on the shoulder and he said Happy Birthday and then he smiled at me!" I squealed.

"Ugh." Aj groaned.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Okay well Randy's friend John said he liked me, he got what he wanted, and then dumped me, your going to get hurt Heaven!" Aj said.

"No I am not." I gave a reassuring smile.

"For example your Dad he left your Mom for a twenty five year old chick!" Aj mentioned.

"Hey leave my Dad out of this!" I snapped at her.

"Okay sorry!" She raised her arms in defense. We got our food and sat down!

"I forgot ketchup!" I got up. Then I ran into somebody making me fly to the floor!

"I sorry." Randy said holding out a hand. I took it!

"No I am sorry I was just going for some ketchup!" I smiled.

"So was I and I was going to ask you if you wanted to go on a date friday?" Randy asked.

"Uh," I said.

"If you don't have any plans?" Randy added.

"No I don't and yes I would love to go out with you!" I smiled then walking back to the table.

"Why did you say you had no plans we always go to the mall on Friday!" Aj yelled at me.

"Calm your tits Aj you should be happy for Heaven!" Kaitlyn said making me laugh.

"I'm sorry overreacting!" Aj smiled.

After school.

Aj, Kaitlyn, and I walked out of the building when boiling hot coffee got dumped on me.

"Happy birthday loser." Devon laughed. I kept on walking like nothing was wrong! When I got to my house I ran upstairs and changed! Then we had dinner pancakes my favorite for my birthday!

"Heaven here is your present for your sixteenth!" My mom handed me a big box.

I opened it to a blue laptop!

"Thank you, whats that catch I can only use it in the living room, nothing after one!" I asked.

"Nope just respect my rules." My mom breathed.

"Thanks mom I am going to set it up!" I ran upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

I invited Aj and Kaitlyn over to hangout.

"So lets sign you up for Cliqusters." Aj said.

"Okay." I sat on my bed and typed in the website. We got started making my account. They had pointless questions like your favorite body part I said eyes and what color shirt are you wearing I said black! Bleep went my laptop.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A friend request." Aj replied.

"oh." I clicked on it. It was Randy Orton! The hottest guy in our school! I clicked yes. "ooh I'm friends with Randy!"

"Yay!" Aj rolled her eyes. I posted a pic of me on there and then Mayrse and Devon hit it!

'gross your on here?' Mayrse

'sick the nerd hit the clique.' Devon

'Stop you guys your the nerds!' Aj

'Sure...so are you on like what not to wear or is that your normal outfits' Mayrse

'ugh I can't believe we are related!' Devon. I slammed the laptop down! Why would my own sister hit my page and terrorize me like that? I started to cry!

"hunny whats up?" My mom asked.

"Devon and Mayrse are terrorizing me!" I yelled.

"Shh Calm down!" My mom hushed me. "You just need to be the one to walk away!"

"Okay." I said. She hugged me. "I feel better now thanks mom!"

"I am leaving to go to finish a job at work so see you tomorrow!" My mom kissed the top of my head and left! Devon was at Mayrses! So I decided just to sleep!


	3. Chapter 3

That night at midnight about I got on Cliqsters again!

Mayrse Quellet posted to your wall: Can you believe that the girl from ugly betty is on here? Ugh that's so sick! With- Devon Teddy Turner.

Comments

Ugly Betty's on here gross! Devon T

She's so awkward? Kayla J

Why are you on here? You weren't invited! Mayrse Q

I was invited and your brats! Heaven T

Oh Really? By whom were you invited by? Mayrse Q

Me! I invited her because she's cool! Randy O

Well its your fault that ms. Loserville over here is ruining the only place we can talk about her on with out her crying. Mayrse Q

Whatever Mayrse your Ms. Loserville but we all know you get your clothes from Walmart! Heaven T. Mayrse Quellet has logged off.

Chat with Aj Lee

Me: Can you believe Mayrse?

Aj: Yeah I can she is a big brat!

Me: I know she can't get enough of herself but everyone else can!

Aj: ugh she posted something else!

Me: Let me look? Mayrse Quellet posted a picture of Heaven Tyler Turner. It was of me picking my nose! Obviously photo shopped.

Comments

That's sick! Loserville picks her nose! Devon T

I do not and your not a sister your a betrayer! Heaven T

I'd much rather be a betrayer then a LOSER! Devon T. I slammed my laptop and paced the room! Why would my own sister try to hurt me like this? She is supposed to be my protector! I got a text from Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn: Check your page again!

Me: Why?  
Kaitlyn: This is bad.

Me: Okay I am getting on right now.

Kaitlyn: good.

On my page.

Heaven Turners post. I will kiss people for money just give me five bux and I am all yours!

Your sick no one wants to kiss you! Mayrse Q

Finally some bad girls on this site! Daniel N

Ewww gross! Devon T

Your disgusting! Mayrse Q

I sit behind you in class you smell weird! Jane D

That's was losers smell like! Mayrse Q. I slammed my laptop the tears flowing down my cheeks! Why what did I do? I was hacked! By who I don't know but when I do they are dead.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day My Mom, Devon, and I were sitting at the the table eating breakfast.

"So girls how do you feel about summer camp?" My mom asked.

"Going out to a muddy swamp with no one you know and sharing a stick cabin with a creepy stranger who will want to share secrets ugh no!" I gave all the reasons why summer camp sucks.

"Well mom unlike Heaven Ms. Downer over there I think camp would be a great experience!" Devon showed me up.

"Okay, I signed you up for Summer Daze camp!" My mom handed us each a packet. The pictures of the camp were amazing! They have internet, art classes, cable TV, indoor plumbing, cabins with heat and air conditioner, and the best part is you can do whatever you want there! "Also Aj and Mayrse there parents told me that they are sending them there for the whole summer and that's what sealed the deal"

"This camp looks amazing Mom!" Devon said, "When do we leave?"

"Friday tonight you pack whatever you want and say our goodbyes Thurday at 6:30 am be up and ready!" Mom explained.

"Okay!" I ran upstairs and opened my laptop. I logged into Cliqsters,

Heaven Turner was tagged in Mayrse Quellet's post.

Heaven Turner the mayor of loserville is going to Summer Daze camp they should call it Camp Disaster!With- Devon Teddy Turner.

Comments

Can we not get away? Joey K

Ugh Loser Loser go away come back when you have lost the weight! Devon T

Stop you guys just need to stop! Heaven T. I slammed my laptop! 989-222-2226. Ring Ring Ring?

"Hello." Aj answered,

"Hey." I said.

"What's up?" Aj asked.

"Do you see what they are posting about me?" I replied.

"Yeah...It's horrible!" Aj says.

"What if Randy has seen it?" I said.

"THAT'S ALL YOUR THINKING ABOUT?" Aj yelled.

"Yes!" I replied.

"Bye see you at school Heaven." Aj hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

When I got to school today! I felt horrible. Kaitlyn, Aj, and I were in the bathroom!

"Wanna try my lipstick?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No I will look like a loser!" I replied.

"Is that why your so angry is because people called you a loser?" Aj asked.

"No its because never mind!" I replied to Aj.

"Okay." Aj washed her hands. Then Mayrse walked in!

"Sorry girls we can't use these sinks, they are contaminated by loser germs!" Mayrse laughed. Kaitlyn grabbed her bag and stormed out. With us behind her.

"I've never been called a name at school before!" Kaitlyn frowned.

"you know what they say sicks and stones," Aj was cut off.

"Don't you make a joke out of this just stop following me!" Kaitlyn walked away.

"So she is blaming me for this?" I felt the tears build up in my eyes.

"Let me talk to her." Aj said. After she was done she came up to me "Do you wanna skip I will skip with you?"

"No I need to talk to Randy!" I said.

"Okay I am done trying to be your friend anymore!" Aj stormed off. I walked into class and walked up to Randy!

"Hi Randy." I practically whispered.

"Hi Heaven." He said.

"I was just wondering if we were still going on the date friday?" I asked.

"Sorry my mom is making me go to camp with Marny Fox." Randy had guilt in his voice.

"Its okay." I said. Then I ran all the way to the locker rooms they were empty! I cried my eyes out!

After School.

I walked to Kaitlyns! She stood there and stared at me for a minuet!

"You can come in you know!" Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"No I have to ask you one question, are you still my friend?" I asked.

"Maybe I don't know!" Kaitlyn replied.

"I don't have anyone now!" I threw my hands up and ran all the way home.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was Friday the day we all go to camp for the summer! I guess I was ready? The camp we are going to is to practically get us ready to move out when we are eighteen! We have to get a job, go grocery shopping, and pay bills on our cabin! So that should be fun! We get to decorate the cabin anyway we want it!

"Good morning?" Devon said.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"What?" Devon asked.

"You terrorize me then you expect me to talk to you heck to the no sister!" I exclaimed.

"If you can't take a joke then drop dead!" Devon stomped out. Those words hit me like a bag of bricks! She is my sister and she told me to drop dead! My stomach felt sick, my head pounded and I felt light headed! Again why me?


	7. Chapter 7

Heaven's POV

We finally arrived to the camp! It looked like a picture or a fantasy! Its so beautiful. I put my ear buds in and listened to In The End By Black Veil Brides. I love that song :)!

"In the end as we fade into the night, we will tell the story of your life!" I sang. "With every sin I still wanna be holy."

"Heaven!" Aj tapped on my shoulder.

"Yes." I jumped.

"Your a great singer!" Aj complimented me.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Lets go find our cabin!" She said.

"Okay!" I went walking with her. Finally we found the cabin with our names on it! Aj and I were the only ones in the cabin! It was like a house! We have a living room with soft brown couches, a mini fridge in the living room, we each had a room, and a bathroom! We have to go to the mess hall to eat! In the mini fridge there is pop and snacks! In summer daze we have to get a job and there is a little market were we can buy food! Its like teaching us how to move out. So I am taking six bucks and going to buy two blocks of cheese!

"Where are you going?" Aj asked unpacking.

"I am going to the shop to get food!" I replied.

"It's not open till tomorrow because we just got here!" Aj said.

"Oh then I will just unpack then." I looked down. "Wait were are my bags?"

"Let me get the car and pull it up." Aj left. I walked around the cozy cabin! It wasn't as spaced out as my home but I can get used to it! Next thing you know Aj burst in with our bags! I grabbed them and helped her unpack the rest.

"My mom packed us a card table with two chairs for that little area over there!" Aj pointed to the corner of the room. "She also packed us extra toothbrushes, toothpaste, a small cupboard, and two bags of chips."

"Oh wow." I laughed.

"Lets get cleaning my I mean our cabin!" Aj said.

"Was this your cabin last year?" I asked.

"Yeah." Aj replied. Then we got cleaning. A few hours later I logged on to Cliqsters.

Messages

Randy Orton 3

Mayrse Quellet 4

Devon Teddy Turner 5. I clicked on Randy's!

Randy: Hey.

Randy:What's up

Randy: Check your page!

Me: hey nothing much why?

Randy: Because Mayrse and Devon got it.

Me: What?!. I looked at my page. My photo with Aj.

Comments

Dog face and Lardo. Mayrse Q

Ugly and Loserville. Devon T

Why do ugly people get on here. Kimmy W

Ugh why do we try to have peace?. Mayrse Q

I HATE YOU HEAVEN!. Tyler H

You suck and your ugly. Devon T. I shut my laptop! No reason for me to be on there anymore! They suck there ugly. I need to go for a walk.

"Heaven are you okay?" Aj asked.

"No." I mumbled.

"What?" Aj said.

"Yes I'm fine." I replied. "I'm just going for a walk." Then I left walking out! I started to run the tears ran down my cheeks! The hot salty tears burned my eyes! I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around.

"Heaven are you okay?" Randy asked.

"Yes." I cried.

"No your not your crying!" Randy pulled me in a hug. I cried into his chest. Why me, I never did anything to hurt them? "What happened?"

"They attacked my page they hurt me!" I yelled.

"Shh calm your safe with me." Randy soothed me a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey Everyone! I am putting the story under construction! _

I was cleaning up my new room! I put my laptop on my new desk. Then I made my bed. Lastly I sat on my bed and cried! I felt so alone and tired. I am so sick of crying and being alone!

"Heaven wanna go get something to eat?" Aj asked.

"Sorry I can't I have to work!" I replied.

"That's fine." Aj shut the door. I put on my uniform and went to the Camp Cafe'. I got behind the counter! Kaitlyn walked in?

"How may I help you?" I asked.

"I want a skinny mocha with two creams and I sugar!" Kaitlyn looked down.

"Coming right up." I turned around and made it. I handed it to her! "That will be $2.50."

"Here is five." Kaitlyn said. I tried to give her the change. "Keep the change."

"Thanks and come again." I smiled fakely. For the next two hours I did orders by myself! Then I got to go back to our cabin. I took a shower and changed. I sat on our couch and logged into Cliqsters.

Loser Loser Loser Loser Loser Loser Loser brat!- by Mayrse Quellet.

Heaven is a joke!- by Devon Teddy Turner.

Fake brat thinks she's cool!- By Jane Doe.

Loserville plummets off the side of the earth! - By Devon Teddy Turner. Those were poems made about me! The links all posted on my page. I deleted them all!

Dear Loserville, I hate your guts wishing that you would magically disappear. If I had a choice between you and rabies I would pick rabies! Love Devon and Mayrse. That hit me hard everything rushed through my head, Drop dead, I would pick rabies before you, I hate your guts, and Loserville plummets off the side of the side of the earth! Ugh why? I wish I could throw it all away its not worth it anymore! No Heaven forget them they aren't worth it. Not at all!


	9. Chapter 9

I am strong! I can live my life without the hate! Oh shut up mind I can't they hate me everyone hates me! It sucks. How no one knows how it feels!

"Heaven?" Aj said.

"What?" I snapped.

"Wow I was trying to talk to you and you act like that so much for being best friends!" Aj yelled at me.

"Aj you don't understand! It hurts I can't stop thinking about what everyone says about me!" I yelled back.

"Here we go again on the pity party for Heaven, What will Randy think? What will Cliqsters think when I post this video of you having a melt down?" Aj said.

"You wouldn't!" I stepped closer to her.

"Oh I already did!" Aj sneered.

"Then you Aj are no better then Mayrse and Devon! You are a mean girl and mean girls suck!" I dragged out suck.

"How dare you!" Aj exclaimed. I just stomped into my room! Slamming the door!


	10. Chapter 10

I can't believe life at this moment! Ugh I lost the only two friends that I ever had or wanted! Don't even ask about that monster I call a sister! Why is everyone against me? I logged on to Cliqsters. I looked at my page! I posted a new picture of me. Big mistake! Comments

I hate losers they suck! Mayrse Q

I have sat behind her at lunch she eats like an elephant no wonder she is so fat! Ty K

Loserville is so ugly she walked past a kitten and it died. Devon T

Drop Dead. Aj L! Now Aj is hitting my page? I slammed my laptop! Oh my gosh! Life is horrible! It feels like I am the only one that is taking the punches.

"Why is everyone against me?" I screamed.

"No one is against you but you Heaven!" Aj opened the door.

"Shut up!" I yelled, "Your the one one who told me to drop dead!"

"Yeah because I was angry!" Aj yelled back.

"Get out!" I screamed.

"Whatever pack up your moving out to your own private cabin tomorrow!" Aj said. Bleep. I got a friend request from James Puck. The message he sent me.

_Your eyes shine brighter then the sun! Every time I looked at your face it makes me melt inside! Your a perfect ending to a perfect day just to hear your voice in the singing videos that you are tagged in made me wanna sing with you but I shall not because that would ruin your perfect voice!_ Oh my gosh! I had to tell Aj. Oh wait we are made at each other? Whatever!

"Aj!" I screamed.

"What?" She burst through the door.

"Read this." I smiled.

"Oh my gosh he has a brain!" Aj laughed. "I am sorry!" Then we hugged it out!

"I am going to go for a walk!" I got up and left. I went for a long walk! When I got back I went right on Cliqsters.

James Puck posted. Yeah everyone I made out with Heaven Turner for five bux!

I knew it. Mayrse Q

Poor James he had to touch that dirty dish rag! Devon T

WHAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! Heaven T. I told him personal stuff like how my dad cheated on my mom, my eating disorder, how I cut!

Heaven Turner doesn't eat and had cuts on her arms emo baby! She is ugly and smells weird to! Take a shower! James Puck.

I bet. Mayrse Q

Ugly and Cuts thats true! Devon T

Now I know why is so ugly inside and out! Randy O. I slammed my laptop! Aj was out and I had no one to talk to! I went to find Randy! I saw him!

"Randy!" I screamed. "How could you, you stood me up and now you post rude comments about me? Your not a man your a girl no worse then a girl cause some girls have a thing called respect!"

"Calm down!" Randy looked at me in shock. "I only posted that because I am James Puck!" I turned around and ran! Why me?


	11. Chapter 11

I ran straight to the public bathroom!

"Oh Loserville is crying she must have saw the video!" Mayrse smirked.

"Everyone has seen it." Devon said.

"600 views last time I saw it!" Sasha laughed.

"Can you believe what Randy said about it!" Mayrse smiled.

"What video?" I asked.

"Wait until she see's it!" Mayrse walked out with her group. After they left I walked out more like ran out! I had to check my Cliqsters! I had to! I opened the door! Then I ran into my room looking for my laptop!

Aj's POV

Heaven has been really upset lately! It's only our fifth week and she is probably waiting for her mom to call! Or something? I don't know?

"Doe's Heaven hate me?" Kaitlyn sat beside me.

"Talk to Heaven!" I replied.

"But what if she hates me?" Kaitlyn threw her hands up.

"Then you need to fix that your the one who walked out on her!" I said.

"True! What do I say to her?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I don't know apologize!" I answered.

"I will text her later I have to get to work!" Kaitlyn walked off. I felt bad for Heaven with Mayrse cyberbullying her and everything!


	12. Chapter 12

Heaven's POV

I opened up my page to see a video! The video.

"I am Heaven Turner. I make out with guys for 5 bucks!" Mayrse mocked my voice.

"Ew your gross!" Randy said.

"What if I pay you to kiss me?" Mayrse mocked me some more. I slammed the laptop down! I paced my room thinking! I slid my arm across my desk throwing everything off it! I screamed! I took a deep breathe and opened my laptop! I clicked make a video!

"I am the real Heaven Turner!" I started. "I don't know why everyone hates me so much? But I am starting to hate me too! I don't make out with people for money or walk around in skanky outfits I take shower and I am not an elephant but I don't see a reason for talking, or trying, or breathing so I am done bye!" I closed my laptop and went into my bathroom!

Aj's POV

I was online at the cafe' then I saw a video of Heaven pop up! I looked at it! The tears formed in my eyes! I dialed her number!

"Come on Heaven, pick up, pick up!" I begged. Then I called Devon!

"Hello?" Devon answered.

"I think there is something wrong with Heaven she is being weird lately and now she has posted a video!" I practically screamed.

"Calm down!" Devon said.

"I think Heaven is trying to kill herself!" I bursted.

"Be right there!" Devon hung up.

Heaven's POV

I was in the bathroom looking for pills or something! Something to get this pain over with! I found a pill bottle but the cap was stuck! I heard footsteps everywhere.

"Heaven! Heaven!" Aj called. I tried and tried to get the cap off!

"The cap is stuck!" I grunted.

"No!" Aj wrestled with me for a moment. Then the bottle opened and pills were spewed everywhere!

"What did you do?" I cried. Then Devon came in the room!

"Just sit down I got this!" She bear hugged me to the floor.

"No I wanna die, I wanna die!" I scream/cried. Mayrse at the door staring in shock!


	13. Chapter 13

The next day I woke up in the hospital. Well more like a mental institute!

"Heaven you feeling okay?" My mom asked.

"Yes, just sleepy!" I replied.

"Good the medication is working!" My mom turned to Aj.

Aj's POV

"What would have caused this?" Ms. Turner asked.

"I don't know?" I replied.

"Is this because that James guy turned on her?" Mrs. T said.

"Well um Heaven found out James isn't real..." I hesitated.

"Someone made a fake account to terrorize her?" She gasped.

"Well my mom is going to get worried!" I started to walk. "Tell Heaven to call me when she gets better." Then I walked off! Straight to the roof. I fell to my knee's and cried! I can't tell her that Randy didn't do it that I paid him to take the blame! If I do she will hate me! But if I don't tell her she may try this again! Ugh I am so conflicted.

Randy's POV

I saw the video of Heaven! I ran as quick as I could to find her! This is about me being a jerk to her! I know it is! But when I got to her cabin she was being stretched away in an ambulance! Heaven is dead?

"No!" Aj cried falling to her knee's. Devon crying rocking back and forth what was I supposed to think? That she is fine! Mayrse rubbing Devon's shoulder and telling her how sorry she was for what she did to Heaven!

"Is Heaven okay?" I asked Mayrse.

"I don't know when I got here she was baling her eye's out screaming I wanna die and no what do you think?" Mayrse said. I walked off in pain! I like Heaven, a lot! I thought she was dead! I really do think she is? But there is nothing on Cliqsters and nothing in the news!

Ms. Turner's POV

I walked into my daughter's cabin! She was gone and pills were everywhere! WHERE THE HECK IS MY DAUGHTER! Was the first thing I thought! But then I got a text from Aj. The text.

Aj: Heaven is at the local Mental institute. She tried to commit suicide! I caught her right in time!

Me: Thank you be right there. I quickly got in my car and drove off! I got to the hospital and saw my baby girl in bed with doctors surrounding her!

"What is going on!" I walked in the room.

"We are analogizing your daughter ma'am!" A younger doctor replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we have to make sure she is mentally stable before we set her up in a room!" He said.

"Oh okay." I sat back. Then I got called into a office with Mr. Mel. He is a specialist here!

"Do you know what could have caused this?" He asked.

"No." I replied simply.

"Maybe a cyber issue or maybe a fake account made about her?" He suggested.

"Yes both actually!" I thought.

"Okay." He started. "Well you can take her home tomorrow and here is my card for her next appointment, and make her take these everyday for three days and call me with the results!"

"Okay." I replied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Camp Disaster is going to be finished today! I am writing 2 chapters today! Then I am writing Total Drama Show! Please tune into that. **

I was laying in my bed. Just laying there! Practicality lifeless no emotion. Then Devon popped her head in.

"You awake?" She questioned.

"Yeah why?" I replied.

"Mom just wanted me to call her when you wake up!" Devon said.

"No, no Mom." I turned over on my side. "Wait can you hand me my laptop?"

"Yeah here." Devon handed me it. Then my mom walked in shutting it!

"Do you really think that is nessarry at this moment?" My mom lifted a eyebrow.

"I guess not!" I sat up.

"Okay Devon watch Heaven I will be right back." My mom walked out.

"Were you going to do it?" Devon asked.

"Yeah, but you would have loved being an only child!" I replied.

"No I wouldn't have! Believe it or not I actually love you you are my sister!" Devon said.

"Then why did you say all that bad stuff about me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because I was afraid of losing my friends!" Devon exclaimed. "Heaven haven't you ever felt like you didn't wanna lose someone?"

"Everyone I didn't wanna lose walked out on me so I stopped trusting and caring!" I looked down. Devon just hugged me, no words just a hug!

"Here is your laptop look!" Devon whispered.

Cliqsters. Everything was gone and there were apology's every where!

Sorry Heaven! Mayrse Quellet

I actually like you Heaven a lot and if I lose you I will die! Aj Lee

Heaven if your still out there, I love you! I have a big crush on you! Your the funniest, toughest, prettiest girl out there! Randy Orton

I am so sorry and I am the worst sister in the world. Devon Turner.

I am so happy you are alive :) love you baby girl. Kris Turner.

"Wow!" I smiled.

"Heaven Aj's here!" My mom yelled. I ran down the steps! I walked outside.

"Hey you can come in!" I smiled.

"No I can't!" Aj replied.

"Why?" I frowned.

"Because after I tell you this you are going to hate me." Aj's eyes filled with tears.

"What?" I asked.

"I am James! I paid Randy to take the blame cause I knew you would get over it if it was him!" Aj cried.

"How, How, How could you you are supposed to be my best friend? But I guess not!" I ran inside. Aj cried! I ran into my room and slammed the door!


	15. Chapter 15

One month later.

Randy's Pov.

I smiled as I walked to Heaven's house. I felt happy like actually happy! I knocked on the door.

"Hi Randy." Ms. Turner smiled.

"Is Heaven home?" I asked.

"Yes one second." Ms. Turner then yelled for Heaven.

"Hey Randy!" Heaven came to the door.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Wanna walk?" She asked.

"Yeah sounds good." I replied.

"I know this is a stupid question but did you see that video I posted before I tried to you know?" Heaven said.

"Yeah, at first I thought it was my fault!" I looked down.

"Its not your fault just my stupidity." Heaven smiled.

"I wanted to ask you something." I knelt on one knee. "Heaven will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I will!" Heaven kissed me. I picked her up and twirled her around.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone I just wanted to say Camp Disaster is coming to an end very soon! Probably chapter twenty will be the last one? Yeah probably! REVIEW! **

A week later

Heaven's POV

Randy and I are officially a couple my sister and I don't hate each other anymore. Mayrse and I are cool now, not friends but cool! Kaitlyn is my friend again! Everything is going so right! Except Aj and I...

"Hey Heaven can we talk?" Aj walked up to me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I am so sorry I guess I was upset at you at the time!" Aj apologized again.

"I want us to be best friends again!" I smiled.

"Me too!" Aj hugged me.

"I would have done the same thing to you." I laughed.

"I feel so much better now!" Aj smiled.

"So do I." Then we walked off. I guess I never really was mad! We are best friends friends that greet each other with an insult! We had a sleep over and hung out talked! I was back, back to the old Heaven!


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey. I am finishing Camp Disaster at chapter 17. I so stuck on ideas for it so...! Its over done bam bub bye! So REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!**

I smiled as I hugged my boyfriend, my best friends, and my sister! I have a life again! I don't have to worry daily about how I look or how much I weigh! I feel like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders

THE END!


End file.
